yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanako Aeko
This OC is owned by Princess Shadinella. She is a contest entry but I will still use her. Please do not edit this page unless your helping with G&S. Thank you! Credits Crabby Meal For the beautiful hair that is really amazing and beautiful. It must be my favorite hairstyle. Thank you! Bell'Dan For the amazing portrait with this uniform. Thanks for the base! Appearence Hair Kanako has pink hair that she ties into two curly pig tails with two flowers one on each side with the same color Eyes Kanako has blue eyes Uniform * Kanako wears uniform five regardless of the players choice. She never wears the original student council uniform because she thinks its way too girly for her and have been given the excuse to wear this uniform. * If the player chooses to make the whole school wear uniform five she would wear the fourth uniform. Personality * Kanako is kind and gentle with everyone including the delinquents. She thinks everyone should be treated with care and love * In front of Budo she acts shy and kind Persona Kanako has the Dangerous persona. She will always carry pepper spray and would spray students if they try to hurt someone or kill anyone. She would push the player 5 times if they try to get too near to her before getting tired of their acts and pepper spray them Backstory Birth * Kanako was born into a really rich family. She was the first daughter and was honored on her birthday and received a lot of gifts on her first birthday. Kanako has one younger brother and 2 twin sisters. Middle school * At middle school she was called a freak by a girl in an upper class. One afternoon that girl just disappeared and never came to school back. A lot of students say that Kanako killed her which was ''TRUE. ''Kanako grew enough of her and beat her ten times with a chair while she was alone but the truth is Kanako never wanted aimed to kill her but just wanted revenge. She hid her corpse and cleaned herself. After murder * After returning home she didn't eat anything and kept regretting the fact that she have killed a student and kept crying without telling anyone about what happened At high school * At high school she kept tight lipped about middle school. She soon developed a crush on Budo Masuta because she was amazed of how he wants to save everyone. Kanako wanted to be like him and asked Megami If she can join the Student Council. Megami agreed because she wanted to keep a close eye on her. Task Kanako has lost the marks notebook. She needs your help in finding it Place Kanako's notebook will be with the delinquents. In order to persuade them to give you it you have to get them cigarettes. Contains Kanako's notebook contains the marks of every student attending school * If the player returns the book they will have a higher chance of joining the student council because of Kanako's trust and the high marks Quotes "Is there something wrong?" Asking Kanako to talk "I have a ton of responsibilities! Quit wasting my time!" If the timer runs out "A task? I suppose you could help me. I have lost an important notebook. Its really important but I cant find it anywhere! If the student council know about that they would kick me out! Please help me find it" Asking Kanako about her task "Your a life saver! I promise I will make your time worth it!" Accepting Kanako's task "Why did you ask??? DONT YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!!" Rejecting Kanako's task "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Y-you found it! I cant thank you enough! I'll give you an A+ on a subject. Which one do you want?" Returning Kanako's notebook "Please! Surrender yourself!" Kanako witnessing murder "Return (Weapons name) to (Club's name)" Kanako seeing the player holding a weapon that belongs to a club "Where did you get that? Give me it" Kanako seeing the player holding a weapon that doesn't belong to a club "I remember this.. How could I let this happen?" Kanako witnessing a corpse "I hope nobody's hurt" Kanako seeing a blood pool "I wonder who's footsteps is this!" Kanako seeing a bloody footstep Trivia * Kanako murder still haunts her to this day * Kanako tries to challenge Megami * Kanako is the only student member that respects the delinquents * Kanako's duty is to patrol random places (Confession tree, Meme closet etc.) Category:Females Category:Student Council Category:OCs Category:Dangerous Category:Princess Shadinella's OCs Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2